Eragon,I love you
by JessNicole94
Summary: Oromis and Gladr have just ya, realizing he could have died, finally decides to reveal her true feelings to Ergon. Rated M for some sexual content. AryaXEragon one shot.


Arya crept across the silent campsite dressed in her nightgown with her coat concealing her, keeping her smell of gore still clung to the air as did the weight of it. Smoke still rose from piles of rubble some of which still contained the bodies of defeated soldiers. She shuddered, focusing on her destination for she had made up her mind about what she was about to couldn't sleep, the sight of the fallen rider Oromis and his dragon. She took a deep breath before she silently entered Eragon's tent, stripping away the wards. She knew him so well she could decipher the words she needed to enter. As she had guessed Eragon was awake lying on his bed with his eyes wide open. "Hello Arya" he said without looking."How did you know it was me"she chuckled. "You're the only one who smells like crushed pine needles." He gazed at her with a sad smile. "What brings you here? Not that it isn't a pleasant surprise." Eragon questioned her, she could feel that he was pleased to see him, his barriers were down and he became noticeably less tense. "I couldn't sleep, my mind is plagued by visions of today." "Aye, me too" Eragon studied him closely, his melancholy mood making her feel a deeper sympathy than she had ever known."I knew you wouldn't be getting any sleep either so I thought it might be okay to come here." Eragon studied her, she had never seen her like this until today, so vulnerable, it made him want to go out and slaughter the person responsible for this pain but he knew that those feelings had to be put aside. He was needed here, and couldn't be lost to a pursuit such as that. "You can come to me anytime you want, I will always be here for you Arya Svit Kona." She smiled widely, thankful that the dim candles were not bright enough as to show her blushing. "Scoot over then" she said to his surprise. He immediately sat up and obeyed making enough room for her to climb onto his cot with him. He leaned against the support that held up the tent wall and Arya leaned up against him making them both feel warm, easing the pain they let some of her barriers down so he could feel her inner turmoil. Pain pain pain. Oromis and Gladr gone. He listened intently. "What should I do Saphira?" He thought out to his dragon who had awoken when Arya entered her Rider's tent."follow your heart, comfort her" came Saphirah's hesitantly put is arm around her, unsure of what her reaction would be to his delight she got closer leaning into him, head on his shoulder . "Arya, did you really come here just because of lack of sleep?" Eragon employed. Arya sighed he knew her too well. "No Eragon I couldn't sleep but that's not the reason I'm here" she paused, trying to find the words. "One of us could have died today and you would never have known..."Eragon felt her barriers go back up. "I would never have known what?" Eragon asked, his heart fluttering."That I've been depriving my self, depriving you ...that I've been lying to you since the blood oath celebration. Eragon I love you." Immediately relief swept through her, her barriers came crumbling down. Eragon looked at her, and smiled at the elf. He had been unaware that she was only clothed in a nightgown. The events of the day too catastrophic to make ones wardrobe relevent. Joy spread through every inch of his body."She really loves me" he studied him closely, a worried look in her eye "how could he still love after what I've put him through" she wondered. "Eragon, is what you once told me true, will you always love me?" Eragon leaned closer to her and cupped her face in his the ancient language he whispered in her ear "If I were to live for a thousand years I would still love you Arya Svit Kona." Arya trembled at the feeling of his warm breath on her ear and said "That's enough to reassure even me." With that she leaned forward and kissed him. Eragon was in shock and stiffened against her, she put hand behind his head so he would relax "So soft" he thought and she deepened the kiss,their minds completely open each other so she knew exactly what he was thinking. A minute had passed and they finally broke apart both breathing heavily and not because they hadn't breathed during the kiss, but because of the other's smiled at her foolishly."I think we can both get some sleep now" she said. With that Eragon slid down onto his back, bringing Arya with him. he pulled the blanket over them and used his magic to shut of the candles. "I love you, my princess." "And I love you my dragon rider." They fell asleep snuggled up against each other, finally able to relax.

The morning came all to early and Eragon awoke first. He smiled, looking at Arya asleep next to him. Part of his tunic was crumpled up in her hand from her stirring during the night. He knew what it was like he had nightmares that night too, not even the love of his elf could keep them brushed the hair from her face so he could see her and was met by her emerald eyes looking intently at him wide awake."Good morning" he said, and they both sat up. " Can I change clothes or am I going to have to carry you with me all day?" He asked sheepishly. Arya blushed, notIcing she still had a tight grip on his shirt and let go. "Sorry"she said with a yawn." It's okay, I would have really enjoyed throwing you over my shoulder and bringing you wherever I please." Eragon grinned at her, oh how lucky he felt. Arya laughed then looked at him with a serious look in her eye ,now one can know about us, at least not yet" she said, her voice obviously troubled. He looked at her earnestly "This won't go further than me you and Saphira until the time is right my love." He stood up carefully and walked to where his clothes were and pulled off his tunic. Arya watched hungrily exploring his muscles with her eyes not wanting to miss anything. He turned to look at her and grinned, happy to see her staring at him that way. "I have to go" she said "But I will see you soon"she added when she saw his disappointment. "Uh shall I make you invisible? People will start to wonder if they see you leaving my sleeping quarters in that" he gestured to her thin white nightgown. "I can do that myself" she said proudly as she pulled her coat on. With that she disappeared. An invisible Arya pecked him on the cheek and left.

He smiled, changing into his good pants, slightly happy she left before she noticed what her mere presence had done."Oh but I did notice" she said in his mind quite amused."Drat" he thought, he had forgotten to put the barriers back up in his mind. His skin was burning hot with embarrassment, it was going to take a while for him to get used to this new chapter in their relationship yet somehow he felt that he may never stop being embarrassed around her. When he finished dressing he stepped out of his tent to greet Saphirah "good morning little one' how did you sleep last night?" His face turned Crimson once again. She chuckled with amusement knowing his young master had finally gotten what he had wanted for many months. The day went rather smoothly, mostly cleaning up the rubble from the previous day's battle and honoring the dead. A tear escaped Eragon's eye when he thought of his deceased masters, Saphira was now the only dragon on their side and whatever secrets Oromis never told Eragon died with the ancient elf. Eragon retired to his tent when he finished his dinner of cheese and bread.

He sat on his chair reading a scroll, not really taking the information he felt a familiar presence in his mind "Arya?" He asked "Are you asleep Eragon?" Came Arya's musical voice. "The sun just set there's plenty of time for that,come in" When she walked into the tent she held her breath, knowing what she was about to do was a little rash but she had made up her mind. Eragon watched as she set up more wards meant to keep anyone outside from overhearing. Arya entered his mind all his barriers were already lifted, it was time for her to lift her own. It would make things easier, snd more took another step towards him and said "Undress me." Eragon stared at her, unsure how to proceed, unsure if she was serious or not. "Are you sure?" Eragon asked her "I know there's been a lot going on the past few days." Arya took another step forward, resting her hands on his chest "more sure than I've been about anything." She replied to him min the ancient language and in the peace of their minds. Saphira must have known what was happening for she withdrew her mind from his. Putting up the silencing wards certainly made sense now. He leaned forward to kiss her but not after she was able to remove his shirt and lean more heavily into his night the unusual pair got what they had been longing for for so woke up, her head and hand on Eragon's breathed out with contentment, it hadn't been a dream afterall. She fiddled with the hairs on Eragon's chest, this was all so new to her. Eragon woke up, feeling something tickle his chest. Eragon opened his eyes to see Arya focused on his chest her fingers grazing him. "What are you doing?" he asked laughing. "Eves don't have body hair" she said simply, continuing what she was doing."Is that a bad thing?" Eragon asked. He was relieved that he didn't have to ask if all elves were like smiled wryly because she heard his thoughts on that during the night. "No, I like it" she said. They were smiling at each other in an almost silly way. Arya loved seeing him like this, the pain that she had caused him evaporated entirely in the night prior."Are we...I mean are you..." off. Knowing his concern, Arya answered "No, there is a spell that keeps elf woman from conceiving,don't worry." They sighed in unison "What a world this would be for a child to grow up in" eragon could feel his sadness she had to try and comfort him "There's no time for babies right now." Eragon noded. "There's time for this though he said mischievously. "Actually there's not today, people are probably looking for us, luckily I brought a change of clothes this time, so we don't have to work so hard to not raise suspicion." Eragon sighed, he knew she was right so he stood bring Arya up with him.

Arya smiled at him brilliantly an he realized they were both still bare. Eragon blushed deeply but Arya just laughed. "You're really still embarrassed after last night?" She asked, smile still plastered to her face. "W well it was dark last night, you didn't see everything" Eragon stammered. Arya laughed again "you forget elves see in the dark just as riders do." Eragon turned an even deeper shade of red and sent Arya into another fit of laughter simply because he still stood there before her not only naked but petrified by it. With a smile she stepped closer kissing his shoulder. "Now get dressed" she said as she reached in her bag to pull out fresh they were both dressed they ducked out of the tent together careful that no one saw them exit together. Breakfast had already been finished but there was plenty of food around because everyone had to keep up their strength. Nasuada found them at about mid day, they were to go with Saphira to get a bird's eye view of the surrounding area. The empire was sure to send more soldiers soon and they didn't want to be surprised. Arya hopped onto Saphira first and strapped herself in, still she refused Eragon's help. She was independent as well as strong,and that was one of the reasons he loved her. Eragon scrambled on to Saphira's back strapping himself in. "Let's go partner of my heart" he said to his dragon and she leapt up into the sky."Arya.?" Eragon asked "Yes Eragon?"He took a breath and continued "have you ever been kissed while flying on the back of a dragon?" Arya smiled " No I don't think I have yet."


End file.
